


Circumstances of Fate

by MysticForest44, Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 200 words per chapter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated by fate, brought together by destiny. Love can be found in places no one would ever know it could be. </p><p>A collection of 200-word ficlets of either Takumi and Corrin or Leo and Corrin with alphabetical themes per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aversion (Takumi)

**Aversion**

They were like fire and ice.

So blistering was Takumi: his eyes raging with the passion of a thousand wildfires. He was a lava storm. All that was ever in his core was the desire to be better; to turn the opinions of the world upside-down in the grace of his great flames. He was alone; he had not a moment for picayune romance.

So chilly was Corrin: her frigid blade plunging into the souls of the damned and tearing their hearts with a kiss of its cold graze. The moment she abandoned the warmth of her olden family, she adopted the freezing temperature of loneliness and sorrow. She was alone; she had no opportunity for tete-a-tete romance.

He was aversive of her presence. She could turn coats any time.

And yet, those tears that she shed every time her voice faced rejection from her past... They were very much like _his_.

She knew he had always disliked her.

And yet, those hands that enveloped her bleeding own were so warm; thawing the freezing cold of her lonely heart.

If they were really fire and ice, then how come their lips melded so perfectly together?

If they were really fire and ice, then how come their hearts forgot the meaning of aversion?


	2. Believe (Takumi)

**Believe**

He wanted to believe that another world existed.

_“I’m so sorry things turned out the way they did.”_

A world where her branch of fate led to them. A path where she returned to the light and embraced her birthright.

_“I wonder what it would have been like to fight alongside you.”_

But he was already fully aware of it. He already had the image vividly painted on his head.

They could have been a family. Basking in the peaceful dawn, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched their children run around.

__“_ It’s all right, Corrin. We finally got to say the things we needed to say.”_

He had a habit of forging lies. There were words that he would not be able to convey no matter how eager he was to spill it.

__“_ You’ve done more than enough. My heart’s finally at peace.”_

But as long as she was happy, even though he was not part of that happiness, it was more than worth it.

_“We’ll all be together again someday, Corrin! Good-bye...”_

He wanted to believe that in another world, he could finally say how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.


	3. Capture (Leo)

**Capture**

He’s captured by his fate as a Nohrian Prince. Born within a kingdom that’s clad in shade and forsaken by light, he’s entangled with the shambolic battle for position and glory that he never desired.

The world where he resided had no room for benignant individuals. 

In this unforgiving kingdom, he edified himself on how to steel and set aside his heart in favor of his mind’s logical solutions.

Clashes, conflicts, and conquest; these molded the present him.

He was a prince of darkness. A being that’s never bound to bask in the warm light.

Hence why, beyond question, his path must diverge from hers.

She’s altruistic; overflowing with dazzling radiance. 

Her place definitely laid not within the barren, gloomy walls, but within the sunlit lands.

He always cherished her... loved her more than anything else. 

It’s why he was willing to let go.

_“I've hidden my feelings for so long... I can't believe you felt the same way all this time. Stay with me forever.”_

He’d bury those words along the frigid dusk, neglecting the flower that bloomed in his heart to wilt in the uncompassionate rain.

For she captured his heart...but hers was already entrapped in another man’s.


	4. Dynamite (Leo)

_*Important: Diatomaceous earth and nitroglycerin are components of a dynamite._

**Dynamite**

She was a dynamite. She was a mixture of all the dangerous.

She was a diatomaceous earth. So fine, so white, so _soft_ ; a fine powder of ivory softly glistening under the sensuous candlelight.  

She was a nitroglycerin. She was a medicine; an _intoxicating_ drug. She seized his aching heart and temporarily mended it; only to dilate its veins and make him thirst for her.

He knew she was addictively dangerous.

In the darkness of the dreamlike reality they were enclosed in, she was a shimmering white. Like powder; only tainted by the episodic licks of the flickering light and the gentle caress of his cold-tipped fingers.

In the darkness of the dreamlike reality they were enclosed in, he was a grieving black. Like obsidian; only ignited apart by the searing heat of her crimson kiss. She ravaged him; depredated him; blew him apart. She left him with no defenses. She left him with flaring marks of lascivious reminisce inertly embedded atop his pale skin.

Pale. He was white. White, like her. Blown to dust. Bare.

As the candlelight extinguished into the night, two bodies lingered in a solitary kiss.

She was a dynamite; a mixture of beauty and passion.


	5. Exclusive (Takumi)

**Exclusive**

They were exclusive to one another.

Two paths that grew parallel to each other, intersected at a singular point, slowly amalgamated into one.

Washed away by fate’s great waves, “You and me” was weaved into “we”.

_“She must have known that someday I would fall in love with you. That it was... fated.”_

He was a storm, his voice echoed like thunder; his eyes scintillated like the flicker of violent lightning strikes.

She was a fire, her heart radiant amidst the Stygian terrene; her blade, incinerating those who impede the dawn to cinders.

Little by little, step by step, their hearts within their feet; their scarred hearts learned the meaning of love.

Naked in each others’ eyes, they saw the nitty-gritty axioms behind those walls.

Their boons and banes, their nightmares, their tears, everything.

Two weary and wounded souls, two imperfect beings, falling in each others’ arms perfectly.

The bells resounded, the crowd vocalized their merriment. 

But all their ears perceived were each others’ heartbeats dancing in a single rhythm and tempo. Their bruised and calloused hands, decorated with identical rings, tightly intertwined. Their lips, after conveying heartfelt oaths, met each others’ warmth.

Those words, those kisses, that one particular love, were only exclusive for each other.


	6. Fabric (Takumi)

**Fabric**

The twilight was dim; the lights flickered dead.

The silence was penetrated only by the pleasured rustle of fabric.

Her hair was ethereal; her legs were silken. The reds on her face were enchanting and the gasps from her throat were songs of scorching passion. She was all he ever wanted.

With a blanket of sweat on his chest, he laid limp next to her; only the spellbinding scent of love left of his consciousness.

And yet, she let go.

He still remembered the balmy infatuation of her caress. Their fingers used to entwine so perfectly together, but the warmth was all too prematurely besieged by the poisonous embrace of his bloodied bow.

He wanted to scream; to claw at his heart.  He wanted to reach out to her; to return to her fragrant arms. The voice of desperation violently shook inside his throat, and yet, his cry of help demised in his grieving darkness before it was even born.

In its stead, his shaking fingers released the cold-blooded arrow.

In return, he received a chilling snip to the strings of his heart.

With a pool of blood on his chest, he laid limp in her arms; only the blood-stained fabric left of his memories.

The twilight was dim; the lights flickered dead.


	7. Grin (Leo)

**Grin**

He’d never forget her grin.

That grin that brought daylight in his frosty, starless nights; that grin that thawed his heart and shattered his walls.

Her smile, ever so sweet, befitted her benevolent spirit that swayed dozens of stray blades. It dazzled even in this gelid and unforgiving life, in this unsympathetic world.

Her smile, no matter how trivial and illogical, was his sunlight.

__“_ This is the ring you give to one special person whom you vow to love for eternity._

T’was brightest when she’s clad in that white gown, their eyes locked only at each other.

_“When I bought this ring for you, for the first time in my life, I felt...happy.”_

But that same ring was also the one that grazed upon his tears.

Their shared glee was ephemeral; burned luminously before it flickered out.

He never believed in gods. Still, he prayed. That their lives wouldn’t diverge that early.

Yet it was inevitable.

His smile was genuine as his tears raced themselves.

She smiled one last time... as her hand slipped from his.

 

The radiance of the sun dwindled and died but he’d never forget her grin.

For in this precious bundle that she left, it lived.


	8. Hour (Leo)

**Hour**

In the scattered light that bled to the scene glazed in grey, a beautiful lady stood alone. She was cold; her fragile fingers twining the blade bathed in the blood of the fallen.

She had always hated this hour. She hated the frigid silence. Everything was as cold as the lamenting glint of her lone sword.

With every step that she took, she tore a piece of her heart and offered it to the graves drowning in sorrow. She plucked. Plucked until only a fragment remained of what it used to be.

Until he returned all her lost pieces.

He pulled her in; mended her tired flesh. He accepted all of her and kissed her battered soul. He took her dwindling thorns and grew a blooming rose in their stead. He flourished the flowers back to her stagnant world.

And now, in the same hour, her fingers delicately brushed the golden threads off his face. Her lips trembled with adoration; his eyes sang her unspoken vows of cherish. Their hearts were at peace.

In the scattered light that bled to the scene glazed in rose, a beautiful lady laid with her prince. She was warm; her dainty fingers resting on her belly carrying the fruit of their efflorescent love.


	9. Identity (Takumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We thought it was time to take a break from all the dramatic and poetic writing. The writing style is very light this time, so we hope you don't mind~

**Identity**

Who was he? Frankly, he didn’t know.

Perhaps he was the second prince to the mighty kingdom of Hoshido. Perhaps he was the fated heir to the stellar glimmer of the bow fit for a peerless God. Or, perhaps, he was nothing but a friendly neighborhood rabbit.

He didn’t know.

Time and time did she try; time and time did she get a very vocal rejection. It was always: “Why does my face look retarded?” or “My hair doesn’t look like a pineapple!”. Tonight was most peculiar, if not worst.

How incredibly white. How incredibly fluffy. How incredibly _cute_. He was a rabbit; a _cuddly_ , _plushy_ rabbit.

His reply to her affection was none too pleasant. And so he was rewarded with an elegant, lovely crimson mark of a slender hand to his pale, pale cheek.

He didn’t feel exceptionally proud of his prize.

With his pride neatly tucked under his coat, he went to solicit her proclivity again.

There she was; snoozing softly. Her fingers were bandaged, yet her face was serene. In her arms were two cute bunny plushies; both clad in garments of wed. Takumi and Corrin.

Who was he? Frankly, the future husband of the princess of rabbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is back to the usual writing style.


	10. Jagged (Takumi)

**Jagged**

Their lives were entangled in a web of jagged lines.

 

He’s the wayward wind; a zephyr that clad itself with tempest and thunderstorms, deviated from the light’s path. His heart; a sturdy and mighty wall as he spoke, a fragile glass while he wept. The lamenting wails of a child, lost as an echo in the depths of his raging anger and hate. He’s a doubled edged blade; the wounds he inflicted on others gashed his own soul.

She’s the ocean’s gray waves; a benevolent fluid caught in the wild and ferocious tides of fate, trekked the gloomy treacherous trail. Her heart; cleaved into two, was tightly gripped by the thorns of remorse and anguish. Her memories that’re bathed in light, faded to foams as she embraced the dark.

 

A hate born from unfulfilled promises; an arrow released for vengeance and justice.

A betrayal born from love; a blade that swung for protection and peace.

Two lacerated souls walked on jagged lanes.

 

_”No one... loves me...”_

She did. She loved him dearly. 

It’s why she turned cloaks, aimed her blade to those she treasured.

 

But he fell into the chasm of forlorn.

And she wasn’t able to grasp his hand.


	11. Klutz (Leo)

**Klutz**

The pragmatic prince was such a klutz; he fell for the princess’ arms with a shattered armor.

He never meant to.

He never meant to hear her symphonic laughter with the reverse of his collar. He never meant to tingle her amusement by wearing the wrong shoe. He never meant to fall for her. He never meant for her to destroy his armor and let her see every inch of his tattered self. He never meant to tell her how much he loved her.

Everything was out of place. So disorganized; so unexpected. Inexplicable.

And yet he let her devastate his shell.

So why, in this very moment, did it feel so wrong; so horrible? The spine-chilling aria of the agonizing crush of his obsidian breastplate. The deafening dirge of a grim Bolverk carving into the paleness of his flesh. The painful contrast between the coldness of his shaking hands and the warmth of his tired smile. The labored “I love you” from the bottom of his heart.

Everything was out of place. He could have kissed her after they got back home.

But he never meant to.

The pragmatic prince was such a klutz; he fell lifeless into the princess’ arms with a shattered armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Low (Leo)


	12. Low (Leo)

**Low**

There were two Leos; the high and mighty, the low and feeble.

 

_“The strong are always alone.”_

__

The high Leo; all so pragmatic, ever so stoic. An impervious wall; his pair of mocha orbs were frigid as steel, his mouth brazen and factual. His words were solid and heavy yet rational; sharp as daggers, direct and on point.

The high Leo was all mind and no heart.

 

__“_ There have been many times when I wished... that I had someone at my side, someone to help guide me through tough situations.”_

 

The low Leo; all so wounded, ever so melancholic. His bruised and calloused hands; the same pair that wiped his tears at nightfall, only held fragments of his shattered dreams. A child who lost his voice, burdened by the unjust life that he loathed. That boy; woeful and afflicted, was isolated.

The low Leo was all heart and no mind.

 

But she reunited them both, kissed all their gashes away.

 

For the high Leo, love was a foreign feeling.

For the low Leo, love was a forgotten feeling.

And yet they learned how to love.

 

There were two Leos. 

He’ll gladly give that ring to the person who loved both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Moon (TakumixCorrin)


	13. Moon (Takumi)

**Moon**

Under the tearful moonlight, two lovers were locked in a tight embrace; ever dancing to the romantic tune of their synchronized hearts.

The stars crossed a million. The hourglass turned into countless time and the fates repeatedly tossed the dime.  After the gods forcibly untangled their fastened lives, their hands reworked a miracle and remingled their stories dusty from the archives.

 The story of the star-crossed blood ties rewrote itself into the tale of two pairs of besotted eyes.

She was the only one he ever wanted. She was the only one to kiss the tears from his eyes; the only one to banish the nightmares from his cold nights. Corrin was the woman who caressed every inch of him and loved every bit of his heart.

He was the same for her. Takumi was the man who set her feelings ablaze in smitten flames.

And yet, the tale of two pairs of besotted eyes rewrote itself into the story of a betraying lie. She left him to save her olden ties.

She pointed her blade for the sake of their future.

He pointed his arrow for her betraying acoutre.

Under the tearful moonlight, two lovers were locked in the embrace of pain; never to dance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Naive (Takumi)


	14. Naive (Takumi)

**Naive**

Takumi was naive.

 

He’s one of the brightest in Hoshido; his mind labeled the best in strategic aspects, jack of all trades who can master all.

Yet he still questioned that odd mixture of feelings; the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach, the warmth in his heart when hatred was what he’s supposed to harbor.

His eyes became biased; discerned only her figure in the crowd.

 

_“There is something else I wanted to talk about...”_

__

His mouth; a desert where his words tumbled and jumbled.

 

_“This... may not be easy to hear. But I have to get it off my chest.”_

__

His heart pounded; the tempo set to the speed of a galloping horse.

 

Was he sick? No, they said it was love.

But Takumi was naive when it came to love.

 

He’s a blushing mess; his cheeks turned crimson at the slightest hint of affection. He was sheepish; swiftly embarrassed by the slight contact of their skin.

 

He’d hand her flowers as his eyes shied away.

 

_“I really like you.”_

__

He’d offer her a ring; his words stammered, his cheeks flushed.

 

_“No. I LIKE you. Like, I love you.”_

__

Takumi was naive to love. 

But she taught him how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Orchard (LeoxCorrin)


	15. Orchard (Leo)

**Orchard**

He had always been proud of the prolific artistry of his orchard.

As a prince of the kingdom bathed in dusk, he was always aware of its dreary darkness. The path he treaded was the exact symbolism of the corruption deep within the kingdom’s heart. The trees rotted to a croaking gnarl, the grass shattered under the light kiss of banal footsteps. The whole place reeked of death. Its citizens accepted its dying welfare.

But she was different.

She had always believed in the silver lining of things. She had always believed in the existence of heroes; that if someone truly wanted peace, then _they_ could become the hero who would bring the light into the pitch darkness.

And she had always believed it was him; that Leo would save Nohr from its decay.

But he had always believed it was _her._ And true enough, Corrin had saved the Kingdom—saved _him_ from his own moulder.

And now, here he was: relaxing under the shade of a healthy, crimson apple tree. The same crimson of her eyes. The same eyes that gave him this beautiful family. The same family that he himself flourished.

He had always been proud of the beauty of his orchard: the blooming happiness of his own family of four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Picnic (Leo)


	16. Picnic (Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Forrest's POV
> 
> Also, the italicized words were from Forrest and Leo's support conversation, along with Kana and Corrin's.

**Picnic**

It was a picnic under the viridian trees that his father and mother tended.

 

In this kingdom that’s bathed in dusk and shade, they found a home; they found a glimmer of radiance.

 

His loving mother and father; an odd pair of dark and light, a synthesis of logic and empathy, a union of ice and fire. They showered him and his brother with kisses and warmth.

 

_“We are family, first and foremost. All that matters is we have each other's backs.”_

__

But they fell to fate’s cruel dance; to death’s frosty embrace.

 

_“It made me think that perhaps we should discuss the future. Your future.”_

__

He never thought that his future was without them.

 

_“But we did make some wonderful memories together. I hope we have many more just like them.”_

__

He yearned for it too, but t’was a dream that he’d never grasp; lost as echoes in this dark and sadistic world.

 

And so he sat under the emerald trees that’re lavished with fruits; nurtured by his parents, a witness to their cherished moments together. 

 

His tears raced themselves as their spaces beside him grew cold and empty.

 

It was a picnic of four... That became for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Quaff (Takumi)


	17. Quaff (Takumi)

**Quaff**

He had always craved for her touch.

Perhaps he had one too many sake; his head was a fuzzy mess. He was so intoxicated, in fact, that he ended up alone under the moonlight. But his supposed solitary night turned out to be more of a sight. The gentle silhouette streaming behind her was almost a fright.

But for some reason, he did not mind. Instead, their fingers entwined.

Under the spell of the quaff, he disclosed to her the contents of his heart. How he often got nightmares; how he thought it was a clever idea to steal a Hoshidan flag and stick it in Ryoma’s unkempt hair.

Everything was a buffoon’s story, but she did not mind. She silently listened; intently lent an ear to his quiet story as she leaned onto his shoulder.

_“There was once a boy who dearly admired a girl. He loved her solemnly, but she still left him alone. He wished to forget about her touch, but he could not. He wanted to feel her hair… just for one last time. And perhaps… the gods loved the boy. For here he was, basking under the light of her caress.”_

A feathery graze.

A gentle kiss.

He had always craved for her touch, but now he wanted more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Rapid (Takumi)


	18. Rapid (Takumi)

**Rapid**

It was all way too rapid.

Yet the pain, the torture, was excruciatingly slow.

He had a joyous, content life.

But in mere seconds, all vanished. His once luminous world was plunged into a chasm of gloom. Everything crumbled down to ashes, burned by the veracity that nothing’s going back to their state yesterday.

When he lost his father and sister, everything else followed in a swift succession.

The brisk current of the river washed away all that he treasured.

His tears lulled him to sleep, but as he closed his eyes, vicious nightmares of  _ _her__  ate him away.

He had her back... But she slipped past before he could even grasp her. 

He channeled his anger at her, hoped that it’d drown what his heart genuinely yearned.

But he still loved her... That’s why it hurt so much.

She was his sunshine but she walked away. 

He’s lost, in the embrace of his tenebrous thoughts, all alone.

There’s no one who reached out to him. 

He had nothing else to hold on to.

_“For better or for worse, this will be our last meeting. It ends here.”_

Just one more step... 

And all his misery will be rapidly over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Sparrow (Leo)


	19. Sparrow (Leo)

**Sparrow**

Long before, there’s a sparrow who always visited him. At times when melancholy clawed his heart and resentment clouded his judgment, it always stopped by.

Until one day, it disappeared without a trace. It was the day that she came.

She’s like that sparrow; accompanied him when the incessant rain fell upon him, enveloped him in her warm embrace as the flowers upon the dusty grave wilted, took his tender yet bruised hands on her own pair, mended his heart when it was on the brink of being shred to pieces. She’s the paradigm of radiance, the star within his sorrow-tainted nights.

She’s a sparrow; the epitome of what he couldn’t have. Adorned with a pair of lustrous wings; freedom from this gloomy cage on hand.

She had a choice. Her fate wasn’t tied to this kingdom of dusk and its bloody conquest. 

She spread her wings and left; towards her brethren within the paradise of light.

_“I never hated you. Not...not ever.”_

In the throne of dark he sat, comforted by the presence of a familiar sparrow. But it was  _ _her__ , the other sparrow, that he yearned for.

 Without her, the crown that he didn’t want felt so heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Taciturn (Leo)


	20. Taciturn (Leo)

**Taciturn**

As a child, her big sister has always told her that if she counted backwards from ten, her wishes would come true.

But she only ever really had one wish: that he would come out of his shell and connect his feelings with hers.

And so she counted.

At ten, their paths crossed, but his eyes never met hers. At nine, his mocha orbs finally caressed the line of her vision. At eight, a greeting rolled off his tongue and at seven, a debonair smirk played on the thinness of his pale lips. At six, they eventually sat down for a cup of tea. At five, they spent the entirety of the dawn chatting about everything under the light of the sun and at four, the elegant glimmer of the shy moon became witness to his oath to protect her smile. At three, the coldness of his fingertips traced the line of her jaw. At two, the dryness of his lips touched the softness of hers.

 As a child, her big sister has always told her that if she counted backwards from ten, her wishes would come true.

At one, their hearts melded together and he was taciturn no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 2000 hits! It means a lot to us, so thank you for the continued support!  
> Next: Unicorn (Takumi)


	21. Unicorn (Takumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first italicized sentence was from Corrin and Ryoma's support coversation.  
> The second one was from Corrin and Takumi's support onversation.

**Unicorn**

Corrin knew whenever Takumi felt down.

She didn’t need any dictionary nor guide when it came to him. All the most trivial actions that his body gestured, all the tiniest expressions his face presented, all the words that rolled off his tongue; she knew all translations.

When she saw through his facade, onto the pegasus they rode; onto the cerulean skies they soared.

Far from the ground, far from prying eyes and ears, far from the chains of their predicaments; they were free.

In the warmth of their flesh that were leaned against each other, they weren’t warriors nor nobles. Just Corrin and Takumi; two heavy hearts that danced in the same beat.

Her gentle touch, her words that soothed his soul; ‘twas all it took to summon his tears, his head burrowed on her back. 

_“Takumi's emotions are fragile.”_

His heart cracked but she mended it.

_“I'll be there to guide you down the path.”_

The path to recovery and happiness.

 

The pegasus glided in the sky; their troubles blown away by the wind.

Their hands overlapped against the rein; their lips overlapped against each other.

In the azure ocean above, they only had each other.

But ‘twas enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Vulnerable (Takumi)


	22. Vulnerable (Takumi)

**Vulnerable**

He was trapped inside the fragility of glass; the sand above slowly pouring down to extinguish his soul.

His hands clenched; his knuckles cracked. He was repeatedly pounding on the suffocating crystal. He kicked, he screamed, he clawed at the transparent cage. But no matter how many times he cried her name and begged for her to save him from the grasp of eternal exhaustion, all that greeted him back was the numbing pain of broken shards tearing through his skin.  

He was vulnerable in the eyes of madness and blood. Could she not hear his plea?

Could no one hear his cry?

Inside the blurred silence of the cracked glass, he watched.

He watched as she slowly drifted away from his arms. He watched as she gradually fell in love with another man; how she touched his armored hands and kissed his lips. How she tangled her fingers in the silk of his golden hair and how she finally mothered two.

He watched them all.

He watched, like a pinned butterfly, how his own wings steadily crumbled from the weight of the sand.

He was vulnerable; he slowly shattered as his hands painted the jagged glass the bloody color of red.

The sand above slowly poured down, extinguishing his soul.

Could no one hear his cry?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Warning (Leo)


	23. Warning (Leo)

**Warning**

She was a warning: a voice he loved to his sleep, but could never be his to keep.

She was a ghost in his head. She was a fleeting dream; the evanescent lyrics to the tears he shed. She was the melody to his sorrow. She was the song that kept him alive for tomorrow.

But she was gone; lost in the wind like a passing sparrow.

She was the thrill in his aria; she was the sadness in his dirge. She was the romance in his ballad, playing along.

To his mornings, she was his birdsong.

He heard her voice everywhere. She was promising their oaths; she was whispering in bare. She was breathing him promises he could not compare.

But her words were broken beyond repair.

He had always thought she was an angel there to stay. She pulled him from the darkness, only to die away.

As the mourning of the deathly axe came rushing down onto him, he was pulled to safety. To safety, at the expense of a wilting daisy.

In the scent of blood, his mind was getting hazy.

She was a warning: a voice he loved to his sleep, but could never be his to keep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Xenophobe (Leo)


	24. Xenophobe (Leo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last Leon fic here~ Enjoy~ <3

**Xenophobe**

 

Leon feared the light, but ‘twas a fear that he’d willingly fight.

 

“Prince of darkness” was his title; reference to his home ever since he was little. All night and day spent only for refinement, his fate as a dark noble tied him to confinement.

The light was his arch nemesis; his logic articulated its argument over the incompatibility of sunlight and shade’s synthesis.

His credence was shaken when ‘twas challenged; the time she came along in range.

Strategic techniques  _ _he__  taught, love and acceptance  _ _she__  taught.

 

Identical rings, a visit upon radiance’s lands.

Apathetic and pragmatic, her land of birth left him enigmatic.

The notion of basking in luminescence held him frightened, the list of possibilities enlightened.

Of the sun’s heat along his skin, the gloom that he’s accustomed to wiped clean.

Of the warmth that he might learn, his heart forgetting how to be taciturn.

 

_“These feelings are unexpected, but also... beautiful.”_

__

In the presence of light ‘twas fight or flight,

 

_“I still have much to learn, but I promise to try my hardest for you.”_

__

But with her smile that’s always bright,

 

_“I swear to devote my life to your happiness.”_

__

He learned to admire the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Yacht (Takumi)


	25. Yacht (Leo)

**Yacht**

I knew what it felt like to love someone you should not;

When you shan’t kiss her on the streets and whatnot.

When you shan’t touch her hair and look her in the eyes,

And whisper, “You are the heaven’s reprise”.

 

I’ve always loved someone the whole world told me not to,

But to their opinions, I bid adieu.

I snapped my tome shut and walked to the future we envisioned,

For in this dreary life, she was my only decision.

 

And so I sailed into the sea;

Finding the lost treasure called “You and Me”.

Through the waters I soared,

Searching for your light on the shore.

 

Through my sails, I have come across,

Storms and lightning bearing the dreadful emotions of loss.

But then I remembered your lovely lips saying:

“Beyond the squall; in the promise of sunlight, love is waiting.”

 

But in this darkness, I could not see.

In the gloom of death, I counted to three.

In my palm, I drew a map to salvation,

That in my demise, the heavens would lead me to our love’s restoration.

 

With my final prayer, I sank into the dark water.

But in the coldness, my hand grew hotter.

I blinked my eyes; my tears began to flow,

Beyond the sea, there was a beautiful glow.

 

Embracing me was a radiant light.

In your warmth, I knew I would be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Leo chapter for Circumstances of Fate, so I made it special. :) I hope you liked this poem~ 
> 
> Final Chapter: Zephyr (Takumi)


	26. Zephyr (Takumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter~

**Zephyr**

I knew what it felt like to love someone you should not,

To feel compassion on a murderer, I would not

Our threads of fate; of birthrights, forbidden to knot

But to rein myself and teach my heart to forget, I could not.

 

Detachment and fading memories; a chasm that tore us apart

A relationship severed by tragedies, a pair of distant hearts

Amidst the symphony of cries, contrasting flags upon our backs,

Two parallel paths met and crossed, but in synchronicity we lack.

 

In an abyss of hatred and vengeance, I was falling

Drowning in the darkness; for a speck of light, I was desperately calling

Venomous words of rejection I sung to her, yet her trust never wanes

I was blinded; she's the light, the salvation that I can attain.

 

I was a tempest; clad with thunderstorms and vicious lightnings

But my weaknesses and flaws, for her were beautiful sightings

A wild whirlwind no more,

In her arms, I reverted to a zephyr once more.

 

All tears and hate, all part of the past

“You and me” became “we” at last

It was brighter, the sky above

Under the circumstances of fate, we found the glee of love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Circumstances of Fate~ Thank you so much for reading our works~ <3
> 
> Also, we now have a long TakumixCorrin adventure fic if anybody is interested.  
> It's entitled "Disillusioned Fragments". More info on the next extra chapter ; )
> 
> Again, thank you so much for your support. We hope that we're able to give you an enjoyable time. :D  
> See you again next time~


	27. Author's Thanks

**Disillusioned Fragments**

Hello! And, that’s it; that’s the end of Circumstances of Fate. Thank you guys, thank you very much for riding with us! It was so much fun! Thank you for the hits, the kudos, the comments; thank you for the support! But if you think we’re just going to vanish like that, you’re wrong. ;)  
  
We’re starting a new fanfic: **Disillusioned Fragments**. It’s a Takumi and Corrin adventure fic, and it will surely be a long one. Please check it out! We’ll truly appreciate it if you join us again!

Cheers,

MysticForest44 & Ravenille


End file.
